


Sexual Tenshin

by Dullahan_Drafts



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Drinking, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Outdoor Sex, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:46:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22378936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dullahan_Drafts/pseuds/Dullahan_Drafts
Summary: The Z Warriors have been brought back to life following the defeat of Freeza, and that means only one thing: victory party! But with Bulma hanging onto a new man, Yamucha isn't feeling quite himself. Tenshinhan goes to comfort his friend, but the alcohol in his system causes more feelings than just concern to come forward.
Relationships: Tenshinhan/Yamcha (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Sexual Tenshin

With a wish to Porunga, Tenshinhan and Chaozu found themselves standing in the garden at Capsule Corp, alive and well. Around them were the Namekian refugees, Bulma, Yamucha and Kuririn… and Vegeta. That would take some getting used to. Yamucha had filled them in during the conversations they had had over the past 5 months, thanks in part to Kaio - as much as it may have annoyed the cranky old god with how often they did so. But still, they were home, and just in time to see the refugees off to New Namek. And with everyone alive, and all but Son Goku home, that was cause enough to celebrate.   
"Alright, everyone, I'm busting out the good stuff!" Bulma declared, carrying two large bottles of Hennessy. Kuririn and Yamucha both cheered at the sight, and even Ten seemed to perk up, though Vegeta seemed unimpressed… Actually, his expression didn't change at all. At least until he was poured a glass and attempted to choke it back, an act Bulma laughed at. Yamucha sighed a bit, but still took his cognac happily, and Tenshinhan and Kuririn were given one, too.  
"Wait, what about me?" Chaozu cuts in, catching everyone but Tenshinhan off guard.  
"W-well, aren't you going to be spending time with Gohan, since you're…" Bulma stammered out, as Tenshinhan took a casual sip of the drink they were sharing.  
"Why?" He cut in. "Chaozu is 24, you know."   
The silence that swallowed the room was deafening, broken only by the sound of Chaozu's telekinesis bringing over a shot glass for Bulma to pour into, which he held in both hands. Bewildered, she obliged, finished handing out the alcohol to her friends.   
The Z-fighters shared a few drinks, Chichi falling asleep on a table with an entire bottle. Ox-King had taken Gohan to bed, leaving her to finally relax knowing her son was safe. Kuririn and Chaozu were the next to go, leaving Bulma and Vegeta awake together, and Yamucha and Tenshinhan were both by themselves. Bulma's attention toward Vegeta was getting to be a bit…. Much, and Yamucha eventually stood up a bit too quickly.  
"Hey, Yamucha, where are you headed?" Tenshinhan asked, setting his own drink down.   
"Huh?" Yamucha got startled and gave an awkward smile. "Oh, uh, just going to get some fresh air outside. Don't worry." He stepped out with that, something Bulma didn't even seem to notice. Tenshinhan was a bit confused by that. Weren't they together? Why was she giving Vegeta so much more attention than Yamucha? Shit, that's probably fucking up Yamucha really bad. He was gonna have to check up on the poor guy, make sure he was doing okay.  
Tenshinhan finally found him after a few minutes, amongst the gardens of the Capsule Corp grounds. He was staring forlornly at the moon hanging over head - guess Kami put that back again - with a pained expression on his face. "Hey, you doing alright?" Tenshinhan gently asked as Yamucha, having sensed him, turned to face him. Yamucha tried to smile, tried to find the words to downplay the situation, but nothing could come out but the truth.   
"She dumped me for him, man." There was so much hurt in his voice that Tenshinhan's heart broke at the sound of it. Instinct took over and he took Yamucha into his arms, held him in a comforting embrace.  
"That's really rough…" it was all he could think to say, though he ended up blurting out a "but, hey, who needs her, anyway?" To chase it down with.  
"I mean, yeah, you're right." Yamucha melted into the embrace, leading out a shuddering breath. "I should just move on and all, find someone better."  
"Oh, I completely agree," Tenshinhan nodded. "You're a wonderful, caring guy. Passionate about what you do, too. Anyone would be lucky to have you."  
"Yeah. Yeah!" Yamucha was starting to come back around, but his energy started to retreat again. "It's just…"  
"'Just' what?" Tenshinhan raised an eyebrow.  
"It just… hurts when someone you love is with someone else."  
"I know the feeling." Tenshinhan blurted out before he could stop himself, and Yamucha took a moment to pull back and look him in the eye.  
"Woah, dude, did Lunch dump you for someone else?" His concern immediately overwrote his own pain as he gripped Tenshinhan by the shoulders.  
"We were never together, Yamucha, and even if we were, I literally came back to life today. When would I have had time to break up with her?" He laughed despite himself, wiping at his left eye.   
"Oh, yeah, true…." Yamucha slumped back, laughing at his own mistake. "So wait, who are you talking about?" It took Tenshinhan a moment to build up the courage to speak, to admit his feelings and say  
"You."  
"Yu who?" Yamucha didn't miss a beat but Tenshinhan definitely went right over his head anyway. The triclops facepalmed and sighed.  
"No, you, Yamucha. The big lovable idiot whose heart constantly gets broken by someone who doesn't treat him right."

Yamucha was stunned by Tenshinhan's sudden confession. He had genuinely thought that what was between them was just a really good friendship, even if the start hadn't been on the best foot (literally). Still, he supposed his own passions had blinded him to the possibility of other suitors. Too busy trying to pursue Bulma to consider he could just date someone else. And the dream of marriage didn't have to end in a wife…  
"Shit, Ten…" he finally sputtered out, "I'm sorry I did that to you." They were still embraced. "If you had told me, though, maybe we could have tried sooner."  
"Well you were with Bulma and I didn't want to complicate-" Tenshinhan started to attempt to explain himself before something about Yamucha's wording clicked. "Wait, you make it sound like you're willing to give me a try."  
"Well of course!" Yamucha laughed and smiled. "I care about you a lot, and there's no sense in staying single, right? And we already have so much in common. We both love martial arts, we've both mastered amazing techniques, we both have flying best friends, we both got killed by the Saiyans… besides, who better to date than one of my favorite sparring partners?"  
Tenshinhan chuckled at all that. "'One of?' Does someone outrank me?"  
"I mean, Kaio's monkey Bubbles was pretty fast…" Yamucha joked, and he got another laugh from Tenshinhan.   
"You've got a point there," Tenshinhan smiled, the warmth of it easing Yamucha even further. "But seriously, if you'll have me, I promise I'll treat you right. Or at least, better than certain other people…" His third eye closes, and he rests his forehead on Yamucha's. Yamucha had to think about it for a moment, but the Henny in his system made the decision a bit easier than it probably should have been. He couldn't help himself, and pushed in for a rough kiss, which managed to catch Tenshinhan off guard. Once the reality of it sunk in, he melted into it, his arms repositioning to wrap around Yamucha's neck and pull him into a deeper kiss. Tongues entwined; clumsily on Tenshinhan's part, but inebriation and passion were making up for it. The two stumbled off the path as they explored their mouths with their tongues and their bodies with their hands, until Yamucha's heel caught on a stray root beneath a tree and the two went tumbling into the bushes. Yamucha landed on his back, with Tenshinhan managing to catch himself over the desert hyena. They both gasped for breath, eyes locked on each other's as Yamucha realized his gi had slipped off slightly, exposing his chest and abs completely. Both of their faces flushed as this sank in.   
"O-oops." Yamucha attempted to laugh off his embarrassment. "Thought I had that more secure…" Tenshinhan, in response, merely stared, his trio of eyes locked onto the sculpted muscles of Yamucha's chest. "Uh, Ten? Hello?"  
"Oh, uh, sorry…" Tenshinhan's face went an even darker shade of red. "I was just… admiring you." And it was Yamucha's turn to go crimson, right as Tenshinhan leaned in to kiss his neck, fingers wrapping into his freshly cut hair. He licked and sucked on Yamucha's skin, leaving a few marks, slowly trailing down to his chest. Between the pecs, along the abs. As he neared the waistband, Tenshinhan slowly tugged it away from his path, exposing Yamucha's pelvic lines to his tongue. Yamucha couldn't help but let out a whimper, biting his lip as he watched Tenshinhan descend.   
Had the person unleashing his monstrous cock been anyone other than a master martial artist, Yamucha would have likely knocked them flat on their ass when his girth sprang forth. As it stood, Tenshinhan only just managed to parry the almost disproportionate boner that sprang forth. Shock filled his eyes as he beheld Yamucha's dick.  
"...How the hell did you hide this in your pants for so long?!" He finally blurted out, his hand holding onto the thick rod struggling to stand under its own weight.  
"My pants are baggy, man, I don't know!" Yamucha protested. "Besides, I'm a grower, not a shower!"  
Tenshinhan sighed, not able to think of a proper objection to that. Instead, he simply began stroking the length. It was difficult to get his hand completely around the girth, and took quite a bit of the movement of his shoulder to cover the entire thing. Yamucha was struggling to suppress his voice, gasps and moans slipping out and filling the quiet night with the sound of his pleasure. Tenshinhan's face flushes as he listens to Yamucha. He wanted to see how much further he could push Yamucha. How loud he could get. So he did the only logical thing he could think of to escalate the pleasure. He used his tongue.  
It took both of Tenshinhan's hands to hold the shaft steady while he dragged his tongue up the bottom of the shaft. Yamucha let out a yelp of surprise when he felt its touch, fingers gripping the well manicured grass beneath them. The city lights could not drown out the stars he saw as Tenshinhan teased the foreskin, tongue playfully ducking through it. Both of them silently thanked the gods that Yamucha had remembered to clean himself out there, as Tenshinhan peeled the whole thing back with just his tongue.   
"Jeez, Ten, where'd you learn how to do it like that?" Yamucha gasped out, his body twitching from every touch.   
"Mental training, mostly." Tenshinhan nonchalantly admits, finding the most badass way possible to admit he had very little actual experience.  
"Was that training with me?" Yamucha joked, and Tenshinhan blushed and averted his eyes.  
"Well, perhaps a few times… though I never imagined you were quite this large." Tenshinhan sucks on the tip to try and regain control of the situation. "Seriously, are we sure you're not an alien, too?"  
"Hey, I'm just as human as you!" Yamucha rebutted, but all he got was a laugh in response.  
"I think the hyena protests too much," Tenshinhan sucks on the head again before Yamucha can keep arguing, this time managing to get Yamucha to involuntarily moan- and it was loud. Enough so that Tenshinhan kept going, sucking what he was able to fit in his mouth, just to see how loud he could get Yamucha. As far as the question of how much he could fit was, the answer was, unfortunately, not much. He gagged a small amount down the shaft, pulling back up.   
“Are you alright?” Yamucha tried to ask between gasps and moans, but Tenshinhan was quick to recover and double down on the use of his tongue, flicking it across the urethral opening and getting a nice taste of pre. He had been producing a lot of it. Tenshinhan’s mouth was getting filled with the salty taste.   
“You’re putting out a lot here…” Tenshinhan comments as he pulls away, jacking the shaft to keep Yamucha stimulated.   
“I uh… I’ve been edging a lot…” Yamucha explained as his cock twitched suddenly. “Didn’t really get to have sex a lot, and I make a mess, so, I never really finished when I had time to myself…”  
Tenshinhan smiled, kissing the tip. “Well, I say we should fix that.” His free hand fondled Yamucha’s balls with an incredible gentleness, given how strong Yamucha knew Tenshinhan was. The caress of Tenshinhan’s fingers The effect was, embarrassingly, rather immediate. With a few almost violent twitches, Yamucha’s cock fired a few ropes of cum into the air, which rained down to coat both of them. Tenshinhan blinked with surprise. “I wasn’t expecting it to happen that fast, though…”  
“Sorry!!” Yamucha apologized, putting up his hands as he gasped desperately for breath. “I told you I hadn’t really done that much in a while! And your hands felt really good!”  
“It’s okay, Yamucha, really!” Tenshinhan smiled, crawling over him and giving him a kiss on the lips. “But… you did get me a bit riled up…” He then leaned in real close, the heat of his breath tickling Yamucha’s ear. “I’d appreciate some help with that…”   
Yamucha's face goes crimson as Tenshinhan's words sink in. "O-oh, uh, yeah! I can totally help with that!" His hands fumble for Tenshinhan's belt and easily untie it, pulling it free and dropping the pants it had been keeping up. Tenshinhan's boxers were tented by the length of his cock. His average member was visibly smaller than what Yamucha had been blessed (or cursed) by, and seeing the two compared to one another was probably the first time Tenshinhan ever felt self conscious about his size. "So uh…" Yamucha rubbed behind his head as he sat there staring at Tenshinhan's cock with a vibrant blush. "Now what do I do?"  
Tenshinhan was about to question him when he remembered Yamucha had only been with women up until this point. "Well, I honestly think you're too big for me to take anally," Tenshinhan admitted, shifting so that their cocks were almost touching. “But I’m not going to push you to do something you’re not comfortable with, either.”  
Yamucha’s face was crimson at the sight of how close they were to touching tips. For once, that intimidation he felt from women was there, in Tenshinhan. He was terrified, but that fear was only making him feel more aroused at the same time. It was confusing, to say the least, but at the same time… At the same time he wanted it. “I think I have an idea…” he managed to stammer out, and before he could second guess his actions, his hand reached out and began stroking their cocks together. Both of them gasped slightly as sensitive flesh was pressed together, Tenshinhan’s fingers digging into the dirt beside Yamucha as he leaned forward and over him. Yamucha’s movements were more on the clumsy side at first, but he soon found a rhythm that worked well enough. As he picked up, Tenshinhan pressed into a kiss, tongues exploring each other’s mouths as they both moaned into it. Pre leaked from Yamucha's head, lubing his hand as his own pleasure started to get the better of him.   
"Not so fast…!" Tenshinhan broke the kiss to gasp out, his hand pushing Yamucha's away to take over for him. "Don't want you giving out on me yet!" With both of their pre now mixing together, Tenshinhan's hand glided easily along his own length, their tips up against each other. Each pull of his hand caused them to rub against each other in a spark of pleasure, and Yamucha couldn't help the drool that was now running from the corner of his mouth. His hands were too busy clinging to Tenshinhan to be able to wipe it away. And he couldn't exactly close it, either. His breathing was too ragged, his voice too loud. And it was only getting louder as he got closer and closer to orgasm.   
Tenshinhan wanted to tell him to keep it down so they don't get caught, but it was getting hard to control his own voice. Something about this felt way better than times he'd done anything similar on his own. The intimacy, the eroticism. The admittedly poorly chosen location. All of it was contributing to a rapidly building orgasm ready for release. He wanted to outlast Yamucha, at the very least. His movements shifted from the arm to the pelvis, his shaft rubbing along Yamucha's while their heads bumped against each other. Each time they did it sent a shiver of pleasure up both their bodies, and it wasn't long before Yamucha couldn't take it anymore.   
While the amount of cum he shot over himself was smaller than before, Yamucha still managed to let out quite a bit. Confident in his victory, Tenshinhan finally let himself release as well, pressing his lips to Yamucha's and moaning into his mouth as his cum mixed with Yamucha's on the Turtle student's chest. As their orgasms subsided, Tenshinhan finally pulled away, collapsing into the grass next to Yamucha.  
"...Why didn't any end up on you?" Yamucha half complained as he wiped some of the spunk off his chest, feeling the consistency between his fingers. Tenshinhan laughed, his hand reaching for Yamucha's cleaner one.   
"I don't know," he seemingly confessed, before a cheeky grin broke out across his face. "Guess I'm just better than you."   
"Hey, that is not at all true!" Yamucha retorted, even as his fingers entwined with Tenshinhan's. "Hey, Ten?"  
"Yes?" Tenshinhan turned to look at him.  
"This wasn't a one night stand, right?" The concern in his voice nearly broke Tenshinhan's heart.   
"What? Of course not!" Tenshinhan reassured him, thumb absently running across Yamucha's fingers. "I mean, I don't want it to be, at least. I meant what I said earlier, and I want to genuinely give us a chance to be happy together."  
"Okay, good…" Yamucha breathed a sigh of relief, his broken tooth visible as he grinned.   
Tenshinhan sat up slightly, giving a soft smile as all three of his eyes looked warmly on Yamucha. “You wanna go get a shower and get some sleep?”  
“Yeah, sure.” Yamucha laughed and sat up quickly, though the alcohol and endorphins mixed together to make that an intensely dizzying experience. He pulled his gi back over his chest, silently lamenting the grass stains (Tenshinhan’s green pants made him lucky in that regard, too), then staggered to his feet, helping Tenshinhan do the same. “Are we going to be taking it together?” He half joked. He expected Tenshinhan to continue to display that control and suaveness that he’d had through this whole…. Thing, but to his surprise Tenshinhan’s face went crimson and his eyes darted away, refusing to maintain eye contact.  
Through the hand covering his mouth, Tenshinhan muttered “I mean if you’d be okay with that…” Seeing this, Yamucha couldn’t help but kiss Tenshinhan’s cheek, bringing that blush to an even more vibrant shade.  
“Absolutely!” He laughed as he led the way. “What happened to all that smooth you were pulling up til now, anyway?”  
Tenshinhan finally looked up, hand falling from his face as they reentered Capsule Corp. A lot of their friends were nowhere to be seen - having likely been hauled off to the various guest rooms. “To be honest, I think it was just the Henny, and I think I’m sobering up and oh goodness, Yamucha, your back is covered in grass.” Yamucha looked and, sure enough, the white circle surrounding the Kaio symbol that his gi had been branded with on the return trip from the Other World was almost solid green.   
“...We’ll worry about that in the morning.” Yamucha finally resolved, laughing it off as they reached his usual guest room. “For now, let’s clean up and relax.”  
“Sounds like a plan,” Tenshinhan smiled, following Yamucha into the room and stealing a kiss. “And we’ve got all the time in the world to figure out where to go from here, anyway. Sorry if this started a little fast.”  
Yamucha, who was already half naked before the door even closed, shrugged and smiled. “Hey, no worries. I needed that, I think. I needed this, too. Intimacy and all that. So who cares if we’re moving a little fast? I’m glad I’ve got you in my life, Ten.”   
Tenshinhan chuckled to himself slightly, before finally joining Yamucha in evergrowing nudity. “I’m glad I have you, too, Yamucha.”


End file.
